


Art for the story "Lay Me Down So" by lovesrain44

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Summary provided by the author lovesrain44:</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>On an off world mission, Rodney and John are kidnapped and taken to a hostile alien planet. While they struggle for survival and attempt to figure out a way to escape and get back to Atlantis, John falls sick, so it's up to Rodney to rescue them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Lay Me Down So" by lovesrain44

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Me Down So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251005) by [lovesrain44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrain44/pseuds/lovesrain44). 



> **  
>  Summary provided by the author lovesrain44:   
>  **
> 
> On an off world mission, Rodney and John are kidnapped and taken to a hostile alien planet. While they struggle for survival and attempt to figure out a way to escape and get back to Atlantis, John falls sick, so it's up to Rodney to rescue them.

Coverart:

 

 

Groaning inwardly, Rodney shuffled forward when the line moved, doing his best not to complain out loud. Why on earth had he thought there would be real food in a place like this? Just stew for breakfast? Pizza he could understand, but not stew. He’d been starving last night, without supper, now he was more starving, his stomach was pressing against his backbone, and all he was going to get was grey glop and a hunk of sawdust stuck together with muddy glue?

 

 

“Hey, lazy,” said Rodney, trying to sound scathing and critical, but it was so hard, when John, not dead, smiled at him with sleepy eyes. He stepped forward, and touched the edge of John’s face, which was warm to the touch, but not sweaty. Then he pulled his hand away. “When are you going to get us out of here?”

“Any second now,” said John, keeping his voice low, sounding tired. “I’ll just jump out of bed and get right on that.”

There was low croak when John talked, but it was so much better than it had been just yesterday, when they pulled John from his arms.

 

 

Rodney stopped and looked. It was John, rushing towards him, face open, smiling, eyes sparking green and brown, hands wide. As he cameup, he grabbed Rodney around the waist, and pushed his hands up a little bit to get under Rodney’s shirt and on his skin, and then without even looking around, he tipped his head in for a kiss. Which was still a shock, even after last night, because it was in broad daylight. But Rodney was never one to turn away any kiss, let alone one of John’s, so he opened his mouth and felt the warmth of John’s mouth, the bite of salt, the pulse of John’s heart.


End file.
